The Bergen-Passaic CCOP offers the National Cancer Institute an organization and investigators that have proven their ability to achieve the objectives of the CCOP. As one of the original Community Hospital Oncology Programs (CHOP), and the original CCOP programs, the Bergen-Passaic CCOP has evolved into one of the most advanced cancer programs in the region. For the past seven years, Bergen-Passaic CCOP has met, and will continue to meet, the following aims: to maintain a structural base for planned clinical research and cancer control activities, supporting physician involvement through well managed and well trained staff; to maintain a base of physician support for the total cancer program; to maintain and expand involvement of BPCCOP investigators in the protocols of our research bases; to maintain standards of excellence in all facets of the program; to participate in research base quality control measures; to maintain quality data management activities which emphasize the integration of data collection; to work with our research bases to develop and test useful and scientifically valid cancer control research questions; and to continue to expand both adult and pediatric components of the program. The combination of both a strong adult oncology program, as well as an extensive pediatric oncology program, is a unique feature of the BPCCOP. Due to our seven years of CCOP experience and our prior CHOP experience, BPCCOP offers NCI a seasoned group of adult and pediatric investigators who have an established track record of protocol accrual and quality control. We have conducted cancer control research and evaluation for the past decade, and have involved many primary care physicians and specialists in the oncology program. The pediatric group provides the CCOP with both a unique set of resources and a senior involvement with POG. Solid evaluations from our research base affiliates indicate that our data management team performs superb quality control. BPCCOP offers the NCI an outstanding track record of pediatric and adult protocol accrual to both therapeutic and cancer control research trials. More than a decade of substantial institutional commitment, seasoned staff and an remarkable track record of quality control assures the National Cancer Institute that the BPCCOP will remain an exceptional Community Clinical Oncology Program.